Hiking
by I Put The HO in HOMO
Summary: well, lets just say it's Liley. HOT...SEX. also involves family problems...dont like then dont read. only read if youre mature. its definately rated M. and its my first story. hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Miley going hiking? haha that's funny...but seriously. She's hiking...and having sex. hmmm**

**This is my first story so try not to be soo brutal. I'm learning. Enjoy!**

**Miley's POV**

I fucking hate hiking! It's gross, sweaty and tiring. The only reason I got my ass out here is to see Lilly happy. She's even more beautiful when shes's happy. Her eyes sparkle and she has the brightest smile. Yes, I am in love with the blonde skater known as my best friend. She's been going through a rough time. Her parents have been fighting a lot and have recently announced that they are getting a divorce. She's torn. So, here i am, hiking the side of some stupid mountain to see her happy.

"Lilly, my feet hurt!" I probably should'nt have worn flip flops to hike but they match my outfit. Shoot a girl for wanting to look hot.

"Well you should'nt have worn flip flops then, Miles. So suck it up and stop complaining!"

**Lilly's POV**

God, she's so cute when she whines. I admit it was pretty stupid for her to wear flip flops to go hiking but she's still cute. I'm so in love with her. Yup, I'm a lesbian and I love Miley. We've been dating for about a month now and Oliver is still buggin us about how hot it is that his two best GIRL friends are dating. He needs to get over it.

"I can't walk anymore Lil, I need a break"

"Ok, but only for a few minutes. We're almost there."

As i sit down and lean back into the cool grass i feel my shirt ride up my stomach and my shorts fall down slightly. If Miley looks over she will be able to see my flat, toned stomach and the rim of my blue underwear. I sit back and relax knowing that Miley would like the view. I can feel her eyes on me now and it's making me hot. Her eyes slowly taking in every inch of my body, from my very developed breasts with visibly hardening nipples, down to the increasing wet spot between my legs. I open my eyes and catch her staring.

"Why don't you have a seat, Miles?" I flash a grin her way.

"Uhh, ok."

**Miley's POV**

Shit, she caught me staring. But how can i not when she looks like that. I just want to climb ontop of her and fuck her crazy. That wouldn't be such a great idea though since we haven't had sex yet and haven't even talked about it. So i just sit down and keep my hands to myself.

"So, umm can i ask a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Just something stupid I was thinking about but didn't know what you thought and i kinda wanted to know but i think it's stupid and now im rambling" I can feel my face redden and get hot as i sit there and make a fool out of myself. Good going Miley, how idiotic can you get?

"Just ask me. No question is stupid. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to know your thoughts...about sex...with me?"

"Wow, loaded question."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer it. It's stupid."

"No no it's ok Miley. I'll answer it. I have to admit that i think about it a lot. You, me, in my bed, naked, sweaty, your sexy moans in my ears. It's a real turn on. I want you."

Holy shit she did not just say that. Hmm, i wonder what it would be like if i heard her moan. Ugh, shit. Now im getting horny and wet. I wish she could just take my jeans off and take care of that for me. I'm not so sure I'm ready for that yet though. It definately does make me hot and I want it most times but it scares me. I'm just not ready for it.

"I really want you Miley." She presses her lips into mine. Rough and hard. It feels good. She swings her left leg over me, stradling me. She forces me to lay down, pinning my hands above my head. She starts her assault on my neck. Kissing down my jaw, her tongue licking and sucking. She finds my pressure point and I know there will be a mark there from all the work she's doing. She slides her hands down my arms and over my shoulders. Her hands get to my breasts and she starts to fondle them. Squeezing and massaging, trying to get to my hard nipples through the layers of material covering them.

"Mmmm, that feels so good Lil, I need more." Well, the fact of me not being ready was just a nervous thought i guess. I have an ache between my legs, i can feel the wetness on my thighs. I want her face buried in there right now.

Her knee slides inbetween my legs and I immediately start thrusting and grinding into it. Arching my back to get closer to her. Before I have time to react she pulls my shirt over my head and snaps my bra off. She then goes for her own shirt and takes it off. Within seconds neither of us have any clothes on. Her lips attack my breasts, sucking and licking around my nipples. She takes my right nipple into her mouth and starts sucking on it. I can't hold my moans in any longer. Her tongue is swirling around my nipple while her free hand is gradually sliding down my smooth stomach.

"I can't wait any long. Please. Fuck me." I feel her giggle against my nipple. Her hand slowly moves south, on the inside of my thighs and then to my center. She's teasing me. Playing with me. And then she shoves a finger deep in and back out. She goes in a second time with two fingers and a moan escapes my lips. She's pumping in and out. God it feels so good. I start thrusting and grinding into her. I realize that I want to make her cum too. I feel my way down between her legs, I feel how wet she is and i dive two fingers into her. The moan and gasp she lets out just makes it hotter. We fall into a pattern of fingering and thrusting. I can feel her walls tightening around my fingers befor i know it, her breathing becoming irregular and i know she's almost there.

"Make me cum Miley."

Those last four words were enough for me and i start fucking her faster than i did before. Her wet walls are tight around my fingers and i can feel her muscles contracting. She inhales one last sharp breath, her body shaking, sweating and then she freezes. Seeing this sets me off too and we both reach our climax together. We're frozen for what seems like forever and then she collapses into me. We slide our fingers out and lick eachothers clean.

"Wow, that was..."

"Amazing. Thankyou Lilly."

"No, thankyou!" We both laugh and cuddle into eachother. "Youre pretty wet down there, Miles. What are you gonna do about that?"

"Umm, i dont know?"

"I have an idea."

She starts kissing her way down my stomach. Her teeth dragging lightly along, her tongue licking every inch. She licks the inside of my thighs and then her tongue attaches to my clit. I grab her head and grind pussy into her face. Oh my god...

**The End.**

**I think the end might be my favorite part. hahaha. Got you all excited and then i stopped. bummer. Well if you click that button down there i just might write another chapter to this...again, this was my first attempt at writing a story/one shot. So try to be nice please. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Camp?

**OK, so I got reviews and people wanted me to continue. lol. And i dont blame you, it was starting to get good. hehe. so anyway...thanks for the reviews!**

_She starts kissing her way down my stomach. Her teeth dragging lightly along, her tongue licking every inch. She licks the inside of my thighs and then her tongue attaches to my clit. I grab her head and grind my pussy into her face. Oh my god..._

**Lilly's POV**

I felt her grind into my face as soon as i started to lick her clit. It was a turn on knowing that i was making her squirm. As she grabbed me head, I grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wide open for better access to her sweet spot. I lightly dragged my tongue around her lips, tasting the wettness that's there from her last orgasm. It tasted amazing and i wanted more. I dipped the tip of my tongue inside her and licked her walls. I could tell that she loves this. She thrusts herself into my face more, causing my tongue to slide deep inside her wet pussy. Her moaning is feuling my want and need for her to cum on my face. I begin to dart my tongue in and out, through her wet hole. She's pulling my hair and the pain feels good.

"Oooohhh, Lilly!"

I'm fucking her as fast as my tongue is able to. I need to taste her cum on my tongue. I can feel her juices running down my face, over her thighs. She humping, and grinding into me while pulling my head into her. I wiggle and flick my tongue over sensitive spots while darting in and out. Feeling her pussy contract against my tongue, I know she's gonna cum.

"Lil, I...Ohh, I'm gonna ccu."

She stops mid sentence and grinds into my face harder and faster than before. Raming into my face and tongue. I can taste it her cum sliding over my tongue. Her body freezes but my tongue is still at work, licking everything I can, licking up all the cum flowing down. Her body finally relaxes and i take my tongue out. I climb up to her and kiss her on the lips, letting her taste her cum.

"Wow. Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She giggles.

"Just now?"

"Everytime we have sex now, you must have your head between my legs at some point. Got it?" Her laughing makes me think that she's joking but i can tell that it's an order. I will definately oblige to that one.

"So, now what do you want to do? Should we continue hiking? Or do you just want to go home and maybe hit the beach?"

"Umm, lets go home. I cannot hike in flip flops."

**Miley's POV**

After sharing a few laughs and stares while we get dressed we start walking back down the hill and to the beach. We met Oliver there and just hung out for the rest of the day. While I watched them surf I just soaked in the sun.

"Hey Miley!" It was Saint Sarah.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just looking for some bugs so I can calculate DNA and see if I can create a new bug! It's quite fascinating." What is she talking about??

"Yeah, Sarah. I'm sure it is."

"Anyway, I just came by to say hi. And I'm sorry about what your dad did. Maybe you'll call sometime? Bye Miley!"

What was she talking about? What did my dad do? Maybe she just finally lost her marbles. Or maybe he really did do something. I decide to brush it off and continue to work on my tan. It was time for us to go home so Lilly and I walked to my house. We were standing on the porch when we heard it.

"No, Jackson! She is not! Don't you ever say that again!"

"Calm down dad. It's not a big deal. She's happy!"

Wow, i think this is my que to leave.

"Miley, do you want me to leave? Or do you need me to stay?"

"No, umm you can go. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok, Miles. I love you."

"I love you too."

I watched my love walk away and made sure she as out of site. I looked through the window and saw day throwing a dish at the wall and yelling at Jackson. I hate it when he does this. One thing I failed to mention was that dad is in denial of me being a lesbian. Jackson supports me but dad does not. He thinks it's morally wrong, disgusting, and says I will go to hell if I don't "straighten" out. Yeah, pun intended. He goes through mood swings now a days. One moment he will be ok with me. His ok being that he will just ignore me and throw money in my direction if i need it. His bad moods? Well, he yells, breaks things, and sometimes push Jackson. He wont ever do anything else, or push me because he knows I wouldnt be able to handle that and Jackson can handle a shove. This is home life. I'm lucky to have Jackson. I don't know what I'd do without him. Even if he is a pain in the ass at most times. I take a deep breath and walk inside.

"Miley! Where the fuck have you been young lady?!"

"Daddy, please calm down. I was just at the beach with Oliver." I leave out the part of me being with Lilly. If he knew i was with her he would explode.

"Let me know where you are next time. Understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Youre sorry? Sorry does'nt fix mistakes. You should be praying right now that you don't go to hell but youre out at the beach hanging out"

"I don't need to pray daddy. It's fine. There is nothing wrong with being gay! Maybe if you actually loved your own daughter you would see that!"

This is where he flipped his lid. I probably shouldn't have said that but it was too late now. I could see the anger is his eyes, his face turning red and his vains popping out in his forhead. He walks straight towards me and grabs my upper arm, squeezing with all his strength. I swear all the blood flowing through my arm had stopped do to the pressure. I can feel my heart rate slowing.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! I'm tryng to fix you! You have a disease. It's curable Miley and I'm going to help you. There's a camp across town. It's about two hours away. They help people like you. People who are sick and have lost their way. It's going to be ok, Miles."

He eases up on his grip and I pull my arm away.

"I'm not going to some crazy homophobic camp dad! You have to accept me!"

I storm out of the house. I'm not going back. I can't go back. Not when he wants to send me to some crazy camp. I'm wandering the streets just thinking. I don't know where to go so I walk down to the beach and sit. I watch the waves, listening, being pulled into the breeze. Why can't hejust accept me? He used to care so much. He used to tell me to be who I want to be, be who I am and don't let people change me. Now he's the one trying to change me. I don't know how long it's been but I have a feeling that I've been sitting here for hours just thinking. I'm getting tired but don't want to go home. I don't ever want to go home, I can't go home. So where do I go? I can't sleep at Lilly's. She has family problems of her own and I don't want to add pressure to that. If only mom were alive...

**Liley's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the sun shinning in my face. I look at the clock and it reads 11:04a.m. Miley never called last night. I hope she's okay. I decide to give her a call. _Ring, ring, ring..._no answer. Damn. I'm definately not going to her house. I don't want to get scolded if Robby Ray is there. I decide to call Jackson.

"Yellow?" He's so stupid but a god brother.

"Hey, it's Lily. Is Miley there?"

"No, she's not. They had another fight and she walked out. I thought she had gone to your place."

"Damn her. Umm, ok. I'll go out and look for her. I'll give her a call if i find her."

"Alright. I'll be at Rico's if you need help."

"Ok, talk to you later." I hang up the phone and start to get dressed. Putting on some board shorts and a plain blue shirt. Deciding to just leave my hair down I head out the door. Where could she be? Oh, duh, the beach. She always goes to the beach. And that is where i found her, passed out on the far end of the beach.

"Miles? Wake up" I gently nudge her.

"Five more minutes, dad."

"It's me, Miles. Wake up" She stirs and wakes up.

"Hey, whatre you doing here Lil?" She gives me a loving kiss on the lips.

"Me? What about you? Why didn't you call me?"

"It was late and I didn't want to wake you. Plus, you also have your own problems at home."

"You don't have to worry about me. Yes, my parents are getting divorced but I don't care. You can always call and come over no matter how late it is or how stupid my parents are acting."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I will next time but I have to tell you something."

"He didn't hit you did he? If he did I swear I'm gonna..."

"No, no, no. He didn't hit me. But he's trying to send me to some camp so he can "straighten" me out.

"Ugh, i hate how your dad is acting. I'm gonna go talk to him rigt now. You stay here Miley."

"What?! No Lilly"

She tries to hold me back but she can't. I'm enraged. I need to talk to him. He can't "straighten" her out. This is ridiculous. I'm sick of this shit. I pass Ricos and walk off the beach heading towards their house. I knock on the door and here him walking towards me.

**Dun dun dunnnn! I wonder what's gonna happen when Lilly tries to talk to Robby Ray. If you want to find out then i suggest you review!! love ya!**


	3. Start Packing

**I think I have an interesting chapter right here. Lol. I hope you like it. Discussion of God is in here and you may not agree with what is said but I am purely going to make it Lilly's opinion on God and homosexuality. I don't think you'll get offended in any way. You shouldn't at all but just incase I thought I should say that. And if you have any other opinions feel free to talk to me about it or just simply keep it to yourself. (:**

**Lilly's POV**

I'm standing at the door waiting for this asshole father of Miley's. It's pretty ridiculous that I have to do this. You should never have to go to your girlfriends house to talk her dad into accepting the fact that his daughter is a lesbian. I'd even settle for him tolerating it at this point. He's not sending her to some stupid homophobic camp. Well, here he comes.

"Miley isn't here."

"Yes, I know. I came to talk to you."

"Uh, fine. Come in." Wow, he's being polite today. Shocker. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. "What do you want Lilly? You already turned my daughter into a dyke. What else is there to do with my family?" Or maybe this will be bad.

"There's only one reason why I'm here and it's regarding the fact that you're sending Miley to this camp. Why won't you just accept her?"

"I cannot accept something so disgusting, something against God."

"It is not disgusting. It's love. Same as a man and woman. And it is not against God either. He wanted his people to be happy. He did not want them to be discriminated or scared of what others would say just because of who they loved."

"It says in the Bible that people like you should burn in hell! My daughter is not going to hell. I am going to fix her, get her better. And maybe I should help you too. That would be the right thing to do."

"The Bible was not written by God. It's an interpretation of what others thought God would want or agree with. You have no proof that God wrote that or even thinks that in any way. So don't go all 'the Bible says' on me old man! And what the hell do you mean you're going to help me? I don't need help and neither does Miley."

"I'm sorry. Will you excuse me for a minute?" He gets up and walks away. Where the fuck could he be going at a time like this? He just walks out in the middle of our discussion? He pisses me off. Grrrr.

**Miley's POV**

I decide to get up and start walking home. I've been sitting at the beach for quite a while. I see Jackson at Rico's so I stop to talk to him. I need him right now.

"Hey Jackson."

"Sup Miles? You ok? You don't look so good."

"Lilly went to go talk to dad. I'm kind of scared about what's going to happen. He gets pretty mad. I just hope she doesn't make him mad. I mean, he gets really mad when I talk about it. So what is he going to do if Lilly talks about it?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to hope for the best. He can't hit her or touch her in any way. He would go to jail for that. He knows that. He would never do that. He only does it to me because he knows I can handle it. And all he does is push me. It's not like he hits us or abuses us, Miles. She will be fine. He won't hurt her physically. But mentally? I can't say he won't."

"I know. I don't want her to get hurt mentally or emotionally either. I should have tried harder to stop her. I just let her go. She's going to try to change his mind but I highly doubt it's going to work. He has his mind set on sending me to that camp. I don't want to go. I really don't.

"I know Miles. I wish I could change it too. But you know that he just gets angry and pushes me around. Literally."

"Yes I know. Thank you for trying anyway. I guess I should just go home and start packing. He's shipping me off in two days. They're going to brainwash me into thinking being gay or lesbian is so horribly disgusting when it's not."

"Yeah, with nuns that have rulers and smack your hands when you're naughty." He makes a whipping sound and pretends to hit my hand.

"Not helping Jackson."

"Right, sorry."

"I'm going home. Bye." I begin to head back home again. Maybe me and Lilly can double team him or something. Lesbian tag team. I chuckle at myself for being so stupid. Well, anything is worth a try at this point. At the last second I hear Jackson tell me to be careful. It hurts knowing he's saying that because I'm going home. You shouldn't have to be careful at your home. It should already be safe. With loving parents. Mine just doesn't love anymore.

**Lilly's POV**

I end up sitting here for a good ten minutes just waiting for the hillbilly to get off the phone. I see him talking and laughing. Really, he's laughing. Who is he talking to? Finally he hangs up.

"I just got off the phone with your parents."

"What were you talking to my parents about? They have nothing to do with what we were talking about. You just have to accept Miley and love her for who she really is. It's called unconditional love. Love your daughter no matter who she is or what happens in life."

"I will love her and I will love you. When you get back from this camp. You two aren't loveable like this. You can't love a homo. It's disgusting."

"It is not disgusting. What did my parents say? They accept me right? They love me. Why can't you be the same?" I hear someone walk in but I really don't care at this point. It's probably Jackson.

"Actually, they seem to agree with me that fixing you two would be the best thing to do in our situation. So go home and start packing Lilly. You're going to camp with Miley."

"WHAT?!"

**Miley's POV**

Am I hearing things? Or did he just say she was coming with me?…

**Oh boy, oh boy. That was a shocker for Lilly. She gets to go to camp with Miley. Woohoo! Well that's what she should be saying….going to a camp full of lesbians with your girlfriend? How hot would that be? Will they just have fun? Have sex?…possibly a threesome? Yummy! Or just be tortured by those nuns? Hmmm, so many possibilities….Review review review!!!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Heyyy, I just wanted to say that I'm going to be busy and might not get another chapter up untill this weekend. But I promise that it will be longer and that there will be some hot sex and moaning!!! lol. So, just to recap... Miley and Lillly are getting ready for camp. A lesbian camp. That their parents are sending them to. How stupid can they get? Hmm, I don't like the fact that my daughter is a lesbian so lets send her and her girlfriend to a camp full of other lesbians. Totally makes sense. haha. Well, I hope you are all enjoying the story. Thanks for the people who have been reviewing! Love ya. Bye


	5. Bus Ride

**I'm sorry if the chapters have been pretty short. I guess I'm not that good of a writer. Or I don't think of enough to put in my story. So I'll try to make them longer. Enjoy…**

**Miley's POV**

"_Actually, they seem to agree with me that fixing you two would be the best thing to do in our situation. So go home and start packing Lilly. You're going to camp with Miley." _

"_WHAT?!"_

Am I hearing things? Or did he just say she was coming with me? I can't believe he is doing this. It was bad enough that he was making me suffer but now Lilly too? Sweet Niblets!

"Dad, you can't make her go. She's not your daughter. She's not going."

"He called my parents Miles. They agreed to do it. Or so he says."

"Why would you call her parents?? This had nothing to do with her. Neither of us should be going to this stupid thing!"

"Enough! We have made our decision and you are both going. We moved the date up. You're leaving tomorrow so start packing. Now, go home and pack Lilly. Miley, go up to your room."

We both sit there staring at him. Neither of us are moving. We don't want to. We refuse to go. I can't even explain how mad I am right now. I've never said this but I hate my father.

"I said now!"

We both get up and say goodbye. I lean in to kiss her but before I could make contact with those sweet lips he pulls me away. I can't even kiss my girlfriend in my own home. I want to cry but I'm so mad that nothing comes out. I just storm up to my room and slam the door. I wish Lilly would sneak into my room. I know she would hold me and make it all better. At least for a little while. She would wrap her arms around me and kiss me. I'd be so happy. But dad is taking it all away from me and I hate him for it. The only positive thing I can think of at this moment is that when we leave, I wont have to see him for a month.

I take out my pink suitcases and start throwing clothes, makeup and anything else I might need while I'm there inside. I finish packing within an hour or so. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I climb in bed and slowly drift to sleep.

**Lilly's POV**

Before I could even close the front door, my mouth opens and I start yelling. "MOM! DAD! We need to talk!"

"What is it Lilly?" My mom asks like nothings wrong, like she didn't just ruin my life.

"How the fuck could you be sending me to this homophobic camp with Miley?? You said you accepted us. You said you loved us no matter what. How could you do this to us?"

"Watch your language young lady. After we talked to Mr. Stewart we realized that this is wrong. You and Miley can't be together. You're both girls. He made us realize that it is truly disgusting."

My dad talks like he's been brainwashed. I wish he would just leave already. They're getting divorced so why is he still here? If he hadn't of gone and fucked is co-worker we all would have been fine. But mom still lets him live here. It's all fucked up to me. All they do is fight. He should just leave.

"Yes, honey" My mom goes on. "He also said that maybe you're acting like this because of the situation between me and your father. That maybe you're just seeking some attention from us. So we decided that it would be good for you to go with her. You two will be back to normal in no time. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?!?! How can I not worry about it?! There is nothing wrong with us and I am not seeking attention. I am in love with Miley. We are in love. Why can't you just accept us like you did before he talked to you? I can't believe you're going back on your word. What happened to loving us no matter what? You promised you would. You said that it was always obvious that me and Miley liked each other. You guys said you knew before me and Miley even knew."

"We did and we're upset with ourselves that we didn't fix this earlier. We could have set you up with a nice cute boy and everything would have been fine. But it's too late. We have to send you away. It's getting late. You're leaving tomorrow morning so go upstairs and pack. Get some rest and we'll see you in the morning."

"Fine."

There's nothing I can do to change their minds. I guess Mr. S really did brainwash them into thinking I'm disgusting. That we're disgusting. I go up to my room and start packing. I start putting some shorts, tee-shirts and the usual clothing inside my suitcase. I don't wear much makeup but I might as well pack it anyway. This is so stupid. I just want to go cuddle with Miley and have everything be normal. I miss her. We haven't been able to really be together lately. We haven't kissed, held hands or had sex. It's killing me. I need her. A few hours have gone by now while thinking of Miley. I put some pajamas on and slide into bed. I think about the past days events and sleep eventually takes over.

"Lilly, wake up. It's time to go."

"Five more minutes. It's too early."

"No Lilly. We have to be there in twenty minutes so get up."

"Ugh, fine. Close the door on your way out."

She walks out of my room and I slowly fall back into bed. I don't want to go. This really fucking sucks. It's like I'm living a nightmare and Miley is getting dragged along. God damn. I might as well get ready. At least I'll be alone with Miley in a little bit. I get out of bed and slowly put some clothes on. I lug my suitcases downstairs and throw them in the car. I decide to skip breakfast this morning so I just sit in the car and wait for our departure.

**Miley's POV**

After waking up, getting ready, and eating breakfast, we leave. We arrive at the downtown bus station and I immediately start looking for Lilly. I see her parents car and sigh in relief. I won't have to do this alone. I'm almost happy she's going. But I'm pissed that either of us are going at all.

"Be good and follow the rules Miley. They are only trying to help so don't give them a hard time about this. If you do, I'll know. So you better listen to them."

"Okay, fine I'll listen."

"Good, now get going. They are getting ready to leave. Bye Miley."

"Bye dad. Bye Jackson."

"Bye Miles. I'll call you sometime. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

I start walking over towards Lilly and hear her saying goodbye to her parents as well. I give her a small smile and we start heading over to the bus. This is going to be very interesting. We give our luggage to the driver and he puts them in the compartments below. All we have is small bags of refreshments, snacks and small things that we brought with us for the ride. I heard it takes a day so we should be there tomorrow morning. We get on the bus and sit down. I get the inside so I just stare out the window. The bus starts up and we start heading to camp. Yay, I'm so excited. Not.

"You ready for this little adventure?"

"Oh yeah, can't wait."

"Come on, Miles. Lighten up a little. Think of it this way. We're away from every one we know for a month, going to a camp full of lesbians and we're together. It sounds a lot better if you put it that way. I think you and I can make this fun."

She gives me a sexy wink and that's when I know that we will have fun. Especially with all the lesbians. Maybe I'll like this place. We could just act like we're straight in front of the stupid nuns and when they leave….well, I'll just leave that for when we get there. I smile back at her and lean in to kiss her. I missed kissing her. Her lips are so soft, full and taste like watermelon from her lip gloss. I slowly slide my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opens up and our tongues collide together. Exploring the mouths we haven't been able to feel for days. We get into a heated make out session but get interrupted by some lady on a loud speaker.

"Quite down ladies! I'm sure you are all excited to go to Camp Flower, where you will all blossom into wonderful STRAIGHT women."

Wow, how corny can you get with a camp name? And what's with the 'blossoming' thing? Oh, and didn't you love how she emphasized the word straight? What a bitch.

"We will arrive at camp tomorrow morning at around 7. Enjoy your ride."

Yes, that's exactly what I will do. Enjoy a day long ride in some stupid bus with a bunch of pissed off lesbians. Great. Once everyone gets settled Lilly and I decide to take a look around at the other girls here.

"Hey, look at butch over there. How short can a girl cut her hair?"

"Wait, are you sure that's a girl?" We both laugh at Lilly's remark to the point where people start to tell us to shut up. Well it's only one girl really. Looks like some snobby rich bitch. She has long brown hair, hazel eyes and tan skin. She's wearing a denim mini skirt that really shows off her long legs. Along with her skirt she is wearing a skimpy pink tank top. She's kind of pretty but not my type. My type is sitting right next to me.

"What a bitch. She can lighten up a little bit. Jeeze." Lilly was right, she's a bitch.

"Do you two bubble heads really think I can't hear you?" Says bitchy girl behind us.

"Oh, yeah you're right. With ears that big you could probably hear the girls up front talking about what a slut you look like." Point for Lilly.

"Well why don't you just go find a stick and shove it up your big hairy…"

"HEY! Nock it off young ladies and if I hear you finish that sentence you are in big trouble." Scary nun from the loud speakers is a bitch. Noted. "I am Ms. Crochet and I am one of the head counselors at the camp. I will be watching you three."

The bitchy girl behind us gives us a glare. "We'll finish this some other time."

"Can't wait."

I decide to change the subject and forget the girl behind us. Hopefully we won't be sharing a cabin with her. That wouldn't go well.

"Did you look at who else was on the bus?"

"Yeah, I looked around a little. They all seem to be normal like us. There are a few girls up front that look really scared. They look like good girls."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, they have really long skirts on and one of them has a necklace with a cross on it. Two, they looked scared shitless. They'll probably be the really nice ones with scary, over the top Christian parents that are also forcing them to come."

"Yup, probably. What do you have to say about the few emo girls on here. The ones with the long black hair in front of their faces? Do you think they would be nice?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You can't really tell how nice a person is by what they wear or what they look like. I guess we'll find out when we meet them."

"Yeah you're right. I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, Miles. I love you."

She gives me a short sweet kiss.

"I love you too."

I grab the small pillow I brought with me and propped it up against the window, placing the blanket I also brought and wrapped myself up in it. I feel Lilly rest her head on me. And wrap her one arm around my waist. I feel safer now. I'll be able to sleep better with her holding onto me. I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

After I woke up, the rest of the day just consisted of small talk between girls that sat next to each other, driving, and stopping at a few places for food, drinks and bathrooms.

"How long till we get there Lil?"

"Ummm, I'm gonna say about 14 more hours. The sun is just setting Miles. We still have a ways to go."

"Ugh, I'm sick of sitting in this bus."

"I know. I think we all are at this point. We'll be there eventually."

I sit back and stare out the window. I watch trees pass, hills, animals, and the usual stuff you see. Before I know it, I can see the moon rising in the distance and people getting settled to go to sleep. I take a look around and notice that many people are already asleep. I look at Lilly and she seems bored as hell. I think I have an idea to entertain her.

I grab a blanket and slowly place it over both of us, covering up the lower halves of our body. She looks at me and all I see in her eyes is curiosity and confusion. A smile crawls onto my lips and I slowly slide my hand along her inner thigh, gently rubbing my hand up and down it. I move my hand to the button on her shorts and quickly unsnap it, unzip them and slide my hand down between her legs. My fast movements cause her legs to spread apart, giving me easier access to her already moistened cunt. She gives me a mischievous smile, she leans back in her chair and spreads her legs. Now I know she really wants it. I run a finger lightly over her slit just feeling how wet she is. I place a couple fingers on her clit and I hear her breathing pick up. She likes it when I play with her clit. I can tell by the sound of her breathing, the little moans in my ear and how fast her eyes close. I rub my fingers back and forth over it. Rubbing it in circles, up and down. I can feel it hardening under my touch. Rubbing it as fast as I can with my hand I can feel the muscles in her pussy beginning to contract. I remove my hand from her clit and dive two fingers deep inside of her. Thrusting them in and out of her wet pussy. She pushes forward and starts humping and grinding into my hand. I love watching her wriggle in pleasure and its damn hot doing it with so many people around. Her walls are tightening, she's getting close. She turns her head to me and bites onto my shoulder to muffle her moans. I quickly glance to the left and see a girl watching us. She knows what we're doing. For a second I almost thought we were caught but then I saw her hand. It's buried within her own shorts, thrusting back and forth. Omg, this is so hot. She's fucking herself while I'm fucking Lilly. I try to nudge Lilly to tell her but she's too wrapped up in her own pleasure. I decide to wait till the moment that girl starts to cum to make Lilly cum. . I continue fucking Lilly while watching that other girl. I can see the movement of her hand and it's turning me on. She licks her lips and grabs her breast, squeezing and playing with it. I can't handle this anymore. I unzip my own shorts and slide my free hand down into my pussy. I start fucking myself while watching two hot girls do the same. I see the girl across the aisle throw her head back and I know she's coming. I begin to fuck Lilly as hard as I can along with myself. Lilly bites my shoulder harder, her walls tightening around my fingers and then my own walls tightening. We all cum together and it's the best orgasm I've ever had. Lilly releases herself from my shoulder and I pull my hands out.

"Wow, Miles. That was great."

"Haha, yeah I think it helped me when I realized that the girl sitting across from us saw what we were doing and began to fuck herself too."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, she even licked her lips and grabbed her breasts."

"And I missed it?? Damn it."

"Hey, I tried to tell you but you wouldn't move."

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll have another experience like that."

She gave me that sexy wink again and she's right. We most definitely will have another experience like that. We both look over at the girl and she just smiles at us, then gets settled in to sleep. Lilly and I decide to so the same. By the time we wake up tomorrow, we'll be at Camp Flower. I'm actually excited about this now. I can't wait for the lesbian games to begin.

**I wonder who that bitch was. Hmm. Guess we'll find out next time. Oh and that girl watching Miley fuck Lilly while she was also fucking herself. Naughty girls. Well I hope you liked this one. I'm kind of stuck on where I'm even going with this story. I got a review and someone thinks I don't have a plot. Sooo um, maybe I should just stop? Let me know what you think please. (:**


	6. Arrival

**Well, i have nothing to say besides enjoy. **

**Lilly's POV**

I wake up to the rough bumps and potholes on a dirt road. I see a sign coming up ahead that says "Camp Flower". I guess we're here. All I see is a bunch of pine trees, maple tress, bushes and grass. What are we supposed to do for fun around here? Oh wait, a lake, for future skinny dipping. I like that. I also see some boats along the shore with skiis, tubes and other water stuff I can't make out from here but it looks fun. I'm surprised they have motor boats. Most camps are either too cheap to have them or they simply don't care. I even notice some basketball and tennis courts, a soccer field and softball field. This place might actually be fun. Hot lesbians playing some sports, getting sweaty and taking a dip in the lake. Sounds cool to me.

"Welcome to Camp Flower everyone! I know it's been a long ride but we're here. Now if you would follow me off the busses so we can all get settled."

We all follow her off the bus. I can see she has a list of names on her clipboard. I'm guessing she's putting us in groups. I hope I'm with Miley and I hope I'm not with that bitchy girl.

"Okay, listen up ladies. I'm going to be listing off names that will be sharing a cabin, your cabin number and who your counselor will be. In Cabin 1 there will be Emily, Lisa, Sarah and Joanie." Wow I might be hearing things. Sarah? Joanie? No way. Since when are they lesbians? "Your counselor will be Ms. Sandford."

"In Cabin 2 is Lilly, Mikayla, Jane and ummm, Miley? Did we put Miley in that one Ms. Crochet?"

"I'm not sure. Just list off the other cabins and we'll see where she goes. Oh and I will be your counselor Cabin 2."

Damn. I hope she's with me. She looks a little worried. She was hoping we'd be together. But it's up to these psycho nuns. I better keep listening.

"Cabin 3 consists of Mary, Kelsey, Ashley and Amanda. Ms. Sage will be your counselor. Lastly, in Cabin 4 is Stacy, Carly, Sam and Alex. Sooo I guess that does put Miley in Cabin 2."

Yay, Miley is with me. But unfortunately that bitchy girl is too. Turns out her name is Mikayla. Such a snobs name. Oh well, I have Miley so thats all I need.

"Thank God we're finally here." Miley says to me.

"I know. I got so sick of sitting there for hours on end."

"I'm all sweaty and gross. We should go swimming in that lake once we get settled in."

"Yeah that sounds great. It's so hot out."

The groups start heading off to their cabins. Miley and I just follow along while taking in the rest of our suroundings. The cabins are pretty spread out. I wonder why. Anyway, we all get into the cabin and scatter for beds. I get the top bunk of one and quickly throw Miley's stuff on the one under mine. Not that we really need it. We'll end up sleeping together anyway. The girl jane got the bottom bunk on the other one. She seems really nice, looks nice.

"Umm, excuse me little girl but I don't do top bunks. I'm afraid of heights. So get your shit off this one." Oh boy.

"Calm down Mikayla. Everyone at school already knows you wet the bed so I'm not thrilled about sleeping under you but I don't like heights either so deal with it." Hmm, I'm starting to like this girl more and more every second.

"Please stop ladies. There is another bed in my room so youre welcome to sleep in there with me Mikayla."

"Umm, No thanks Ms. Crochet. The top bunk is fine."

"Yeah, that's what I though. So stop complaingin."

"Yes, ma'am." They both say in unison. It sounds like these two already know eacother and hate the hell out of each other. I guess we'll find out later.

"Ok, girls. I want you all to come to this table and say a little something about yourselves."

We all walked over to the rounded table in the middle of the room. Me and Miley sat next to eachother and on my right is Jane, next to her is Ms. Crochet, then Mikayla and Miley. I take a look around and notice that this is a pretty plain room. Two bunkbeds, a few windows, a table in the center of the room and then another small room off to the side where Ms. Crochet gets her own room. Guess she doesn't want to be in a room full of lesbians. Her loss.

"Ok, I'll start off. My name is Judy Crochet, I've been working as a counselor at this camp for ten years and I love helping kids. You go next Jane."

"Umm, ok. My name is Jane, I'm 15 and I love wake boarding." Hm, that's pretty cool. Maybe she'll teach me. All the years I've lived in California and have never thought to try wake boarding.

"Hi, my name is Lilly, I'm 16 and I love skateboarding."

"My name is Miley, I'm also 16 and shopping is my favorite past-time." And last but not least, the bitch.

"My name is Mikayla, I'm 17 and hotter than all of you."

"We don't put others down or get conceited here Mikayla. We have rules here. One more remark like that and you'll sleep outside tonight."

"Wait, we have rules?? That's so not fair. It's camp. We're supposed to have fun and stuff. Yeah I get that fact that you're trying to fix us, which most likely will not happen, but come on. Rules? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously and we will fix you. The rules are no romantic relations, no sleeping together, no touching till the third week of camp so we know its not sexually, no talk of being proud of your homosexuality and no staying out past 11. Lights go out at that time and the doors lock. You will be punished by sleeping outside if you break those rules and won't be able to leave the cabin the next day. Everyone understand?"

"Yeah sure."

"Whatever." None of us like these rules. In fact, we all hate them. They're so stupid. But hey, what can you do?

"One more rule. When I ask you a question, I want you to answer with 'Yes ma'am'."

My turn to jump in.

"Woah, now that's pushin' it a little Ms. Crochet. And I definately think it is wrong that we can't say we're proud of who we are. We're lesbians and we are proud of it. You can't take that from us. You can't tell us we aren't aloud to say that. Freedom of speech."

"I'm sorry young ladies but your parents agreed to every rule so you either listen or go home. And i'm sure none of you want to go home. So, now that we all know each other, you can just hang out for the day. Have fun."

**Mileys POV**

I'm thinking that this camp won't be so bad. We just have to pretend that we're listening to them, and just go back to normal when they leave us alone. The other girls in our Cabin seem to be nice. Well, Mikayla can be a little pushy at times but shes totally cute. I mean umm, omg. What am i thinking? She's not cute. She's a bitch and I love Lilly. Yup. I should get this off my mind.

"Hey, Lil. Lets go swimming."

"I was just gonna suggest that."

We both get into our bikini's and grab some towels, heading out to the lake. It's hot out and the sun is shinning. I'll probably try to work on my tan while I'm out here as well.

"Last one in has to hang out with Joanie!" Lilly yells while running in. Hm, I wonder where Joanie and Sarah are. Oh crap I'm gonna lose. Yup, she's already in. Better get going. I start running and jump into the lake, splashing Lilly.

"Heyyyy, watch it slow poke." She giggles at me. Aww, she's soo cute. See, i don't like stupid Mikayla. I just met her and haven't even talked to her or gotten to know her.

"Hehe, sorry but i couldn't help it....you know, you look pretty hot when youre wet." I give her a slight smirk.

"Oh really? Then why don't you take a look between my legs, I'm soaked down there." Mmm, I lean in to kiss her, gently nibbling and pulling her bottom lip.

"Didn't you twohear the rules? No relationships." Guess who that was, in her hot red bikini, accenting her tanned body perfectly. Just holding in those voluptuous breasts and omg what am i saying? Well, it's natural to think other girls are hot i guess. But when I see her i can't think of anything else but her.

"We know the rules Mikayla. Hey, that bikini looks a little tight on you." Is Lilly being nice to her??

"Huh? Oh yeah I know. It can be a little uncomfortable at times."

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma." Nevermind, she's back.

"Ugh, youre such a bitch but I'm swimming here."

She starts walking over to the lake and dives in. She's under for a while and for a second I almost think she's drowned but then she pops up next to me and scares to hell out of me.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Wow, she speaks. That's the only thing you've said to me."

"Umm, y-yeah so?" Ahh, where's Lilly? She swam a little aways to get away from Mikayla. Great, now I'm alone with her and I stuttered."

"Just saying. You're kind of cute."

Out of no where I feel her hand creep up my leg, sliding over my thigh and up to my stomach. Lilllyyyyy. Her other hand shows up on my waist. Why can't I move? Her hands start sliding over my body, to my back and down my thighs again. She's starts moving her right hand to my inner thigh...

"Hey, Miles! Come here!" Thank-god.

"Coming!" I swim as fast as I can away from MIkayla. Oh boy. This should be an interesting stay.

**Uh ohhhhh! Mikayla better watch where her hands are going. And Miley better get her head straight(no pun intended)...she needs to figure out who she wants. REVIEW!!**


	7. Past Regrets, New Friendships

**Hey girls/guys, whoever you may be. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy. Well, not really. But hey, I need a social life. Although all my social life consists of is texting friends and talking to my beautiful girlfriend(I love you *Snuggles*). I have a lame life. Lol. But that's a different story. Lets get back to this one…**

**P.s….other people's POV are being brought into the story. **

**Lilly's POV**

So we've been here for three days now and its actually fun. Lots of sports I can play and the girls are really nice. The only thing I don't like is the way Mickayla has been staring at Miley the whole time. She better watch herself. Oh, another down side. We're starting our Bible meetings today. Nuns are gonna teach us how to be straight. Should be very fun. We're on our way over to the chapel right now. They didn't mention a chapel when we got here. They just surprised us with it. Great, we're here.

Mrs. Crochet, the counselor that yelled at us on the bus starts to speak. "Ok girls, everyone have a seat and open your Bible to I Corinthians. Lets talk about love. Now, pure love is between a man and a woman. Says so right here in the Bible."

"And who says the Bible is our handbook to life?" Mickayla questions. "I sure as hell don't think anything in there is realistic. No guy named Jesus wrote that book." This is going to be a very interesting discussion.

"Now now Mickayla. That is exactly what we are here to talk about. Jesus. How he loves and accepts you. Plus, we will be getting you into believing he is real. Because he is. Any other comments before we start?"

"Nothing I can think of." She replies. "Besides you needing to pull that stick out of your ass and needing a nice orgasm so you're not such a bitch." She whispered that part. Mrs. Crochet didn't hear but I wish she did. Mickayla deserves to sleep outside.

Before I even realize I was talking the words are already said. "If this so called Jesus guy wants us to be happy then why is he making us love a certain way? Why is he making us only love certain people? And why is he tearing apart people's lives when they are happy with who they are and who they love? It seems like he's just a hypocrite. He wants us to be happy but only if its his way."

Now she replies with the most idiotic answer I have ever heard. "Yes, only if its his way but his way is perfect. If we all followed his rules we would live in a perfect world. Just like a utopia. Don't you want that?"

"No I don't want that. If everything is perfect and everyone claims to be happy all the time with no pain, depression or changeable emotions, how are we supposed to know what true happiness and love is? It's a contradiction. Every utopia has it's malfunctions."

She doesn't respond for a while. Feels like hours but its only been seconds. It almost seems like I've stumped her. Or maybe gotten through to her. But no. As soon as I start thinking that she replies. "Well, maybe you're just so depressed and fed up with your fucked up lives that none of you know what happiness is. So you're scared to experience it. Now shut up and let me read or you're sleeping outside."

What a bitch. I can't believe she just said that. Now I'm the one that's stumped. I feel Miley's soft hand crawl upon my own and intertwine our fingers. I look over to her and she gives me a soft smile. I love her so much. She makes it all better. The rest of the meeting we all just listen to her talk about what she thinks happiness is and how we can achieve it. The only thing I heard her say was something about partners in a few days. Partners for what? I don't know. I was in my own world. This camp is a pain in the ass.

**Mickayla's POV**

I want to go home. Wait, no I don't. I hate my life. Everyone thinks I'm a bitch and I can see why. I put out like one. The only reason I do that though is because I'm afraid to get hurt again. Yeah, big bad Mickayla only acts like a bitch because she's scared. I'm really not that bad if I act like myself. Anyway. I kind of like this camp, minus the nuns and the shit they talk about. The girls here are nice. Me and Joanie kind of hit it off. She's cool. Hey, there she is now. I think I'll go hang out with her.

"Hey Joanie, wait up!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was bored and thought that you would like to hang out?"

"I was actually gonna go hang out with Sarah. Come with us. We're going for a walk through the woods. She wants to teach me about nature and stuff. Not that I'm into nature or anything but I'm actually into her. How weird is that? I never thought of her this way before. She's quite adorable."

"Wow, I never would have thought you and Sarah would get together."

"We aren't together. She doesn't know how I feel. I'm kind of nervous about telling her."

"Oh come on. You have to. That would be so cute. You two would make a good couple. I mean, once you get past the weird factor. I bet she could teach you a lot. Wink wink." She laughs at me for a second and continues talking.

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of a deal?"

"Once you tell Miley how you feel about her, I'll tell Sarah." I blush when she mentions Miley. Yeah, I have a huge crush on her. I didn't know Joanie knew though.

"How did you know I liked her? Spying on me?"

"Haha, no silly. It's pretty obvious. They way you stare at her, smile when you see her. Oh and how you blushed when I Just mentioned her."

"Oh. But.."

"No buts Mickayla. You tell Miley and I'll tell Sarah. Deal?"

"Fine, deal."

"OK, now lets go get Sarah."

**Miley's POV**

"What do you want to do Lilly? I'm bored" We were currently laying on our beds in the cabin. We didn't know where everyone else went so we thought we would relax for a while but as I just said, I'm bored.

"I don't know. You want to go for a walk? Through the woods maybe? We haven't been over there yet and we'd still be by ourselves."

"Sure, lets go" I started heading out the door when I turned to look for Lilly. She wasn't there. Seriously, she was right there. Where could she have gone in under 5 seconds? "Lilly? Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm right here." She gets up from kneeling behind the bunk bed.

"What were you doing down there? Looking for dust bunnies?"

"I just had to get something for our walk. And I only saw one dust bunny." She giggles a little and kisses me. I love her lips. I thought it was just going to be another sweet peck on the lips but it was more than that. She kept going. Grabbing my sides and running her hands up my shirt, she nibbles my bottom lip and pulls back slightly. She gradually kisses her way to my neck, causing me to inhale sharply and throw my head back.

"Lil, what if someone walks in?" She breaks away for a second.

"Well, then they'll see quite a show and maybe join in." Attacking my neck again with her soft lips, sucking on my pulse point. She starts dragging her nails along my back.

"Just as long as she's hot." I'm starting to get really hot and I'm ready to strip her clothes off and give her what she deserves but then she stops.

"You know, maybe we should continue this later."

"What? Why?"

"Like you said, someone could walk in. Lets go for a walk."

Now I'm sexually frustrated and very wet. Walking around wet is not the most comfortable thing in the world. I don't mind it at all, I just want to take care of it. I wonder why she stopped suddenly. She was the one that said whoever walked in could join and I was in no position to deny that but here we are, walking through the woods in wet panties. Maybe I should ask and see if I get a better answer than last time.

"Why did you stop so suddenly Lilly? You didn't seem to mind if someone walked in on us before."

"Yeah I know but I think you'll be happy with why I stopped. I'd like to have a little fun with you, alone." She gives that sexy wink again. Damn her.

"What kind of fun were you thinking of? Does it have anything to do with that bag you're holding? Or something inside it?"

"Something inside it. I think you'll like it a lot."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping you'll scream my name this time."

Oh boy. She needs to hurry up and pick a spot. I can feel the wetness on my inner thighs. She needs to get down there and clean it up. Great, thinking that made it worse. I need to stop thinking.

"Ok Miles. We're almost there."

Thank god. We continue walking for a minute and I can see the woods begin to clear. Is that a blanket? Yup, she must have planned this. I wonder when? How? I was with her the whole time pretty much. I guess it doesn't much matter but I want to know.

"When did you do this?"

"Last night when everyone was sleeping. I snuck out and brought a flashlight. I wanted to surprise you."

"Aww, that's sweet." We sit down on the blanket and it doesn't take her one minute before her lips are back on mine. Well I guess she couldn't wait either. Her hands are up my shirt and mine are down her pants. I love it when she moans into my mouth. I can tell she's enjoying what I'm doing to her. Teasing her clit with my fingers, rubbing it in a circular motion making her squirm. She starts grinding into my hand and attempts taking my shirt off which is nearly impossible with my hands down her pants so I pull back. I notice she must have knocked the bag over while she leaped onto me. I get a peak inside and….whoa.

"Lilly…is that a dildo??"

She strips my shirt off and begins kissing me again.

"No." She sates in between kisses. "It's better than that. It's a strap on."

**Joanie's POV**

We finally meet up with Sarah. Isn't she just adorable? I shouldn't be saying this. I'm a tomboy, nothing's cute. I play hockey and have spitting contests. Ah. Screw it. I don't give a fuck anymore. I guess I'm a big softie now. Well, only when it comes to Sarah. Other than that, I'm still my old self. Anyway…Sarah, Mickayla and I are walking through the woods. We're supposed to be looking for moss so Sarah can do some sort of experiment but I can't be bothered.

"Oh! I found some." Exclaims Sarah. "Now we can use some of it to put in this test tube to see how it reacts when I introduce it other molds."

Is that even possible? Whatever, I don't care.

"Can you come here and help me Mikayla?" Why her and not me?

"Um, I'd rather not. Have Joanie help you. I don't like mold." Mickayla winks at me. She's a good friend. Glad I brought her along. No, maybe I'm not. Then it would just be me and Sarah. Oh well.

"What do you need help with?" I ask.

"Oh, I um. Just hold that."

Oh my god. Is she blushing? Does she like me? Ahhhh! Calm down, don't get too excited. You don't know that for sure. Don't get your hopes up. I grab the test tube from her hands, or try to. The connection we make causes us to drop it, shattering the tube. Damn, fucked up yet again. I always fuck up. Story of my life.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to." She doesn't reply, she just looks up and stares into the distance. Almost like she's concentrating or thinking about something.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"I think I hear something." Mickayla chimes in.

"I don't hear anything." What do they hear? Why can't I hear it?

"Come on, lets go see what it is." Sarah starts heading off deeper into the woods. She stops in her tracks and kneels behind a bush. "Oh my god!" She quietly yells.

"What? What is it?" I go up next to her and there they are. Miley and Lilly. Miley's on her knees in front of Lilly, moaning and screaming her name. Her hands are digging and grabbing the blanket. Lilly is behind her, thrusting in and out of Miley as hard as she can. She has a hold of Miley's long curly hair, pulling her head back. The other hand is wrapped around her waist, between her legs rubbing her clit. This is unbelievable!

"Fuuuckkk, Lilly I'm gonna cum. Keep fucking me, harder." I see Miley's body start to shake as she screams and moans. She gets quiet as her orgasm subsides. Lilly pulls out of her and they both collapse in exhaustion. She takes off the strap on and they cuddle up together. Aw, now that parts adorable. The stuff before that was just fucking hot. Damn. Oh no. Mickayla. I turn around to see if she's okay but she isn't there. Poor Mikayla. I should go find her.

"Sarah, I think we should go find Mickayla." Sarah turns around, her face flushed and she breathes out her reply.

"Why?" Wow, seems like someone was really enjoying that. Kinky girl. I like it.

"Well, she has a huge crush on Miley and seeing that must have really hurt her. I don't know where she went. She's my friend. I have to make sure she's okay."

"Oh man. Yeah, I'll go with you. Unless you don't want me to be there with you while you talk to her." She looks away and waits for my answer.

"I always want you to be with me." I give her a small smile.

"Really?" She smiles back.

"Yes, really." I take her hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. I pull her up onto her feet. "Now lets go find Mickayla."

**Lilly's POV**

"Wow, that was amazing. I had an orgasm just by watching you have one."

"yes it was amazing. How'd you learn to fuck like that?" She laughs at me silently.

"I don't know. It just happened" I pulls her closer to me and wrap my arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her soft beautiful lips. "I love you so much Miles."

"I know. I love you so much too." She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck. This is the best feeling in the world. Cuddling with my gorgeous girlfriend after making love to her. I never want to let her go. I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to take her from me. Especially Mickayla.

"Hey, Miles?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?"

"Yeah, but I haven't in a long time. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

**Mickayla's POV**

I hate Lilly, I hate Miley, I hate everyone. I just want to die. No one ever cares about me. All my relationships have sucked. They either treat me bad or cheat on me. I'm sitting in the bathroom crying, holding a pair of scissors in my hand, looking at my wrist. Looking at previous scars, previous pain, guilt, shame. Cuts, burns, pain. Those are the only words that pop into my head when I think about the past. My past. My father. He took everything away from me. Including my virginity, when I was only 10. I didn't have the guts to tell until I was 12. He's locked up now. It still hurts. It's hard letting people in, letting people touch me. I haven't let anyone go farther than kisses. Flashbacks haunt me and it's all his fault. I put the dull blade of the scissors up to my skin when I hear the door fly open. Shit. I run into a stall and lift my feet onto the toilet, hugging my knees.

"Mickayla? Are you in here?" It's Jonie and Sarah.I hear their footsteps coming closer. They get to the first stall and push it open, the second, third, and down the line. I know they're getting closer but where do I go? I'm cornered. All I can do is sit and wait for them to find me. They finally get to my stall and try to push it open.

"Mickayla? Are you in there?" All I can do is sniffle, I don't want to talk.

"Please." The soft voice of Sarah. "We just want to help. We're here for you. We're your friends."

"You'll never understand. Just leave me alone!"

"We won't understand if you don't help us understand. If you don't let us we. We can help, we can be here for you." Joanie actually sounds sincere. Maybe I'll tell them? "Come out of there and come back to the cabin with us. Calm down, relax and just talk. Or not talk. It's up to you."

After a minute I decide to step off the toilet and come out. Both of them embrace me in a hug. I needed a hug. We walk back to the cabin and just sit for a while. I don't say a word. They're just sitting and waiting and it helps a lot. They're here, whenever I need to talk.

"I'm ready to talk now."

"Ok" Joanie replies.

"You talk, we'll listen." Says Sarah.

So I talked, for hours. About my past, my family negligence, my father rapping me, alcohol, cutting, burning, ex's, cheating, and my current crush on Miley. Which may even be love. I know it's only been a few days but I feel like I can trust her with my life, tell her about my past without her judging me and loving me unconditionally. She's perfect. But of course, I can't have her. I can't have anything that would possibly make me happy.

"Wow, I never would have known."

Sarah doesn't say anything, she just hugs me.

"That's why I act like a bitch. I'm scared."

"We understand. I mean, we haven't gone through that but we're here for you and you can talk to us about anything."

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. Um, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Ok," Sarah, releases me. "You know where we are if you need us."

I get up and walk out of the cabin. I start heading over to Miley's cabin. I knock on the door and am greeted by an unwanted Lilly. I know she hates me. I can't blame her.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to Miley for a minute. Is she here?"

"Yeah she's here. What makes you think I'll let youtalk to her though? Why do you want to talk to her?

"It's personal. Please Lilly? I don't want to cause anymore drama."

"Ok, fine. Hold on."

She disappears into the cabin. I stand here for a few minutes and wonder if I'm meant to walk in or just keep waiting. I decide to keep waiting and a minute later I see Miley standing before me.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you something. I know you probably don't care or don't feel the same but I think I should tell you." She looks at me with a puzzled face.

"Uh, ok. What is it?"

"Well…"

**Okkk….so I have been trying to write this and paint my room at the same time. Hopefully it came out good. Let me know. (:**


	8. Help: Authors Note

**Ok guys/girls. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while but I'm kind of stuck. So I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions or ideas? Give me as many ideas you have!!! Lol. And I will choose one I think is the best and which flows with the story….PLEASE HELP!….love you all. **


	9. Confusion

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took forever to add a new chapter. I guess I had writers block. I had a few other minor things going on in my life too and I didn't know if I wanted to continue with this story. But I'm back and I will try to update at least once a week. (:**

_I stand here for a few minutes and wonder if I'm meant to walk in or just keep waiting. I decide to keep waiting and a minute later I see Miley standing before me._

"_You wanted to talk to me?"_

"_Yeah. I just wanted to tell you something. I know you probably don't care or don't feel the same but I think I should tell you." She looks at me with a puzzled face._

"_Uh, ok. What is it?"_

"_Well…"_

"Well what? Spit it out."

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to say that I really like you. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I know I may seem like a bitch but I'm really not."

"Oh, Wow. Ummm, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just, don't tell Lilly. She'd probably kick my ass." I slightly laugh at myself and the thought of getting my ass kicked. I'm not that great of a fighter.

"Sure. I uh gotta go. Bye."

"Bye Miles…"

**Miley's POV**

I watch Mickayla turn around and start walking away. I close the door behind her and sit on my bed in shock. Did she really just say that? And no, I definitely cannot tell Lilly. Not that it matters. I don't feel the same way. Do I?

"Hey Miles. What did she want to tell you?"

"Oh, um. Just something stupid. She was being a bitch again." I didn't want to lie but this was better than telling her the truth.

"Should I go give her hell?"

"No, no. Don't. It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, baby. I love you." She leans in to kiss me and I reluctantly kiss her back. It's soft and gentle. I can tell she's putting all her love into it but for some reason it doesn't feel right anymore. I can't bring myself to tell her I love her back. I pull away from the kiss.

"I just remembered. I-II, umm. I have to go do something with one of the Nuns. She's making me help her set up the Bible thing. I'll be back in a little while." I get up and start to walk out the door.

"I could come with you Miles. It would be faster if I helped."

"No. I mean, that's ok. You'll get bored and start complaining anyway. I don't want you to get yelled at."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Come find me later. I'll be around somewhere."

"Ok, bye." I hurriedly walked out of the cabin and towards the Main building. Once I was out of sight from Lilly, I turned and walked in a different direction. Maybe a walk through the woods would clear my head. I found a nice trail to follow and continued walking along for quite a while. As I'm walking I hear a weird noise. Sort of like a thump. I looked to my left, then right, turned around and looked forward once more. Nothing. I figured it was just a little animal or something so I started walking again. A few minutes later I heard it again. Except it grew louder and closer. It was kind of creeping me out a bit. It doesn't sound like an animal. I heard a pinecone crack, another thumping and a crack. My brain is telling me to go back but I'm way too curious to go back. I hear that it's coming from my left so I walk slower towards a bush and get on my knees. I push through the brush and I can clearly see what's making that noise.

"Oh my god!" Oops, I think I said that a little too loud. I quickly got up off my knees and ran towards the camp. As I'm heading back I hear the two talking.

"What was that? Did someone see us?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was…." The voice started to fade. I don't know what her second guess as to what it was is, but someone definitely saw you two. This is gonna be fun.

I slow down to a brisk walk and when I turn the corner I walked into someone and knocked her onto her stomach.

"Ow! What the hell?" She seems a little mad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention." I grab her arm and try to help her up. When she turns over I notice that it's Mickayla.

"Oh, hi Miles. I mean, Miley." She smiles weakly at me."

"You can call me Miles. I don't mind. Oh, and hi." She slightly laughs at me and her smile grew.

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"Um, just walking, clearing my head. You know?"

"Yeah. I was doing the same. I shouldn't have told you." She goes to sit down on a big stump that looks like it could fit five people on there, comfortably. I take a seat next to her.

"Don't worry about it. People can't help how they feel. It was probably better to get it out than to keep it bottled up inside. Don't you feel the slightest relieved?"

"Well, I guess I do. I'm just used to always being rejected. So I act like a bitch. So when I do get rejected, I can blame that instead of myself."

"You shouldn't ever blame yourself for someone not feeling the same way. Everyone has different feelings and different opinions. You got my head all kinds of confused right now." We both start laughing at the silly comment. Maybe she really isn't a bitch. Should I give her a chance?

"I guess I shouldn't huh? Maybe I'll start being civil and be who I really am. I'd probably gain a few more friends. And not just out of fear."

"Exactly. Just be yourself and people will like you for who you are."

"What about you? Will you like me?" She lowers her head and stares at the ground."You never know. I might. I guess we'll have to wait and see." She perks up a little and looks as if she feels better. Good job Miley. I mentally pat myself on the back.

"Ok. Lets head back to camp now."

We both get up and start walking towards camp. As we head closer to the edge of the woods it sounds like someone's behind us. We both turn and see two Nuns. They see us staring at them and they turn their heads. All four of us stand there silently. One of them decides to talk.

"What are you two doing out here? There are no scheduled walks or activities in the woods today."

"We could ask you two the same question." Mickayla speaks up.

The Nun that asked the first question leans over and whispers something into the others ear. They chuckle a little and go back to speaking.

"Well," the second Nun says, "you two are in a lot of trouble. You will not be able to attend activities for a week, you will help us set up our Bible meetings every other day for two weeks and you'll clean the mess hall after every meal for a week. Understood?"

Woah! Miley is not about to clean up some old food.

"No, I am not going to do all that." I say firmly. Mickayla gives me a look as if to tell me to shut up.

"Excuse me?" The first Nun speaks again. "You will follow our rules young lady. Do not back talk."

I speak up again. "Why should I follow the rules when you don't? I saw you two back there in the woods making out. You two make a lot of noise for some old folks. Try not to bump into things next time."

All three of them seem speechless. Mickayla's jaw is hanging open and the two Nuns stand completely still without a word to say.

"Ok, um. Just go about your business and speak of this to no one. You won't get in trouble. Understand?"

"Yeah, we understand. Lets go."

I turn around and start walking. Realizing that Mickayla hasn't moved, I grab her arm and pull her along.

**Ok, I know this is a short chapter but I have to get some stuff done. I figured I might as well post this so you don't have to wait longer. I have some stuff in mind for the next chapter. Hopefully this is good enough for you. I know there isn't any sex and everything like you all have been asking for. Be patient. It will happen. ;)**


	10. I'm Back

Hi everyone. I know I've been gone a really, really, really long time and I'm sorry for that. But, before I had left I guess I got sort of writers block…then I got busy. I eventually forgot about my story and this site. It's sad, I know. I'm terribly sorry. My laptop had gotten fucked up too. I haven't had it since like November. I got it back last night though and I'm going to start writing again. If you want me to continue with the story I was working on I will…but if you want me to start a new one, say so. It's up to you guys. Please let me know. J That's all I have to say for now. Happy writing.


	11. Paralyzed

**Ok, as I said before…I'm back. I'm going to keep you guys updated and add chapters as soon as possible. This chapter might not be that great because I haven't really written anything since my last chapter on here. We all know how long ago that was. Be gentle on this chapter. Hopefully you like it. ****J**

**In the last chapter Miley was walking through the woods and stumbled upon two nuns making out. As she was walking back to camp she bumped into to Mickayla who has just announced that she likes Miley. The nuns show up and all four of them head back to the camp, no punishments and no speaking of their findings to anyone. **

_I turn around and start walking. Realizing that Mickayla hasn't moved, I grab her arm and pull her along. _

**Lily's POV**

1…2...3...4…5 flower peddles. God damn I'm fucking bored. It's been a while since I've heard from Miley. I wonder where she could be? I guess I'll have to go by that stupid Bible meeting to see if she's still setting up. Bleh. I start walking to the center of the camp to get to the church. It's a dreaded walk. Like I'm forcing myself to walk into Hell itself. Sounds like fun huh? I push open the doors to Satins House and take a look around.

"Hey, Truscott!" I hear a family voice shout at me from the corner of the room.

"Hi, Sarah. Are you actually helping them?"

"No not really. I'm supposed to be alphabetizing the Bible stories. Apparently we're going to be working on some project. Everyone is going to get a story to read and by the end they have to talk about what they learned, how they feel about it and all that boring stuff. But guess what I did."

"Umm…hopefully you started throwing them in the garbage? Burned them? Something along those lines." That project sounds horrible and I refuse to do it.

"No, no, no Lilly. I can't be destructive. What I did was mix them all up so they aren't alphabetical. Isn't that diabolical?" She looks at me like she's just found the cure to cancer or something.

"Yeah, that's…great. Nice job Sarah. Have you seen Miley?"

"Nope, she never helps set up. I haven't seen her today. Why?"

"She said that someone told her to come help. That's weird. Maybe the Nun changed her mind and told her to work somewhere else. Thanks anyways Sarah."

"No problem. Oh, you guys want to hang out with me and Joanie later? Maybe go down to the lake?"

"Yeah. I'll let Miley know and meet you down there. See you later."

Miley, Miley, Miley….where the hell have you disappeared to? I guess I'll keep walking around camp and hope that I see her somewhere. Kitchen? No….Mess hall? Nope. Cabin? Nuh uh. Lake? I wish. I start to round the corner when I hear people talking.

"That…was gross. I can't believe those two were making out! You must have been disgusted when you saw that." Mickayla?

"Well…it wasn't too pretty. I had to hold myself back from gagging. It looked like they were trying to eat each others faces." Miley!

Mickayla giggles. "You make cute faces when you're grossed out. I really wish you weren't dating Lilly. Do you think there's any way I could make you mine?"

I am going to kick her ass! I knew she liked Miley. God damn it. I gonna have to teach that bitch a lesson. I'll bash her teeth so far into her head she'll need to be tube fed the rest of her life. I stick my head out a little from behind the corner and start to walk over to them. I stop in my tracks and watch Miley kiss Mickayla on the cheek.

"You never know. Anything could happen Mickayla."

**Miley's POV**

"I'll see you later Mickayla. Maybe meet me outside around midnight so we can talk"

"Yes. That sounds great. See you then."

"Bye"

Oh my god. Did I just kiss her? Did I just say that? I'm so screwed. I might as well make the best of it now. I'm young. I need to explore my surroundings and meet new people. Right? Boy, I sure hope so. And I hope no one saw that. If Lilly found out she would kick her ass. I'm just gonna go back to the cabin now before I do anything else that could potentially ruin my relationship. Why does being a teenager have to be so confusing? Can't we just find one person and love them for the rest of our lives? It would make things so much easier. Maybe not as fun…but easier. I could use easy right about now. I wish I could switch places with someone. Someone with a perfect stable love life. There's nothing I can do now. I guess I'll just see what happens. I need to stop thinking. Deep thought never helps me. Only gets me into trouble.

"Hey!"

"Ahh! Sweet niblets Lilly! You scared me to death. Why'd you have to yell?"

"I've tried to get your attention for like two minutes and you weren't responding. So I yelled. What were you thinking about?"

"Umm…nothing. Just, home?"

"Yeah. I miss being home too. I miss the beach. Just the two of us on the beach. Holding hands being together. I wish we were there right now….anyways. How was setting up the meeting?"

Crap. I forgot all about that. "You know…same old stuff."

"How would I know Miles? I don't walk anywhere within twenty feet of that place if I don't have to. What was it like?"

Why does she have to be so interested in church now? She never asks anyone about it. The day I happen to lie to her about attending, she becomes curious. Thank you for the payback God. I'll try not to use you or your churches as an excuse again. Just make her stop asking questions!

"Um. It was….boring. And we just…set up."

"That definitely sounds boring. Did you guys do anything new? New subject? Maybe like poetry, art…a project?" She raises her eyebrows in question staring me down like she's a vulture and I'm road kill.

"Oh. Yes. We. Are going to study…paintings?"

"Hmm…that's interesting. Especially since I talked to Sarah about ten minutes ago and she said that we're going to be reading stories on our own."

"Well…there are stories about paintings. And we are gonna read them."

"Oh stop with the bullshit Miley. I know you're lying. You didn't go to the church this afternoon. I saw you with Mickayla and I saw you kiss her. Is she your new girlfriend?"

"No! It just happened. Nothings going on. I admit that she does like me but I don't like her. We were just talking."

"Are you sure? Because it seemed like you did just a few minutes ago. Don't talk to me until you figure this."

"But Lilly. I don't like her!" She gets up and walks away from me.

She hasn't talked to me since that's happened. That was four days ago. I haven't left the cabin unless forced to. I only left to eat, pee and go to church. Then I haul my ass back there and wallow in self pity. I hate myself for what I did. For how I feel. Lilly was my life. She meant everything to me. She was the only one I have ever thought about from the moment I awoke until the last second before my mind gets lost in deep sleep. Now I have nothing. She refuses to even look in my direction let alone utter my name. I don't think I deserve to let my bunk. I don't deserve anything. I might as well crawl into a whole and die right now. Nothing feels right without her hand in mine. I need her. I never met Mickayla that night. I felt guilty just thinking about it. I really only wanted to talk and I knew Lilly wouldn't like that. I figured it would be best to do it while she's sleeping, even if it does seem a bit sketchy. I didn't want to hurt her. But that doesn't matter now. I might as well have ripped her heart out and beat it with a hammer. Maybe I should do that to mine. Whatever's left of it…

**Mickayla's POV**

I can't see…I can't move. It's like I'm paralyzed in a dark cold room. Almost as if I'm being operated on…only the meds half assed and I can feel what's going on. There's a stinging in the back of my head. Something sticky and warm. Blood maybe? Most likely. I think my leg is broken. It's hard to breathe too. Every time I try to sit up there's massive pain in my abdomen and my body falls limp. Out of nowhere I hear footsteps…they're getting closer. Closer. The person I assume to be my heartless surgeon takes me by the hair and pulls my ear towards their mouth.

"If you tell anyone what happened, there will be more. The story is that you went hiking and fell down a hill. People will come to look for you soon."

With that said, they walk away.


	12. Awakening

_Alas!, another chapter. Hope you like it. __J_

"_**If you tell anyone what happened, there will be more. The story is that you went hiking and fell down a hill. People will come to look for you soon." **_

_**With that said, they walk away. **_

**Mickayla's POV**

I feel water on my face. Am I awake? Did they dump me in a stream? Is it raining? Everything's black and it feels like I've been passed out forever. My body aches all over like I've fallen off a thousand foot cliff. Now where is this water coming from? And why is it so fucking hot? I hear voices. Maybe I'm going crazy. That wouldn't surprise me much because I am a crazy bitch. But, nonetheless I hear voices. It's getting a little louder now…and it's not so black anymore but things are fuzzy. It looks as if I'm in one of the cabins and I'm in a comfy bed instead of in the cold dirt. After a few minutes of looking around, spacing out again and reawakening, I realize that the voice is Miley. She's singing. I can't say which song it is though. I've never heard it before. I move my hand out to touch her.

"Don't move. I don't want you to strain yourself. You took quite a beating." I try to say something but I can't seem to pry open my lips. I can tell she sees me struggling and offers me a glass of water.

I feel much better after drinking it. I guess I'm a bit dehydrated. I muster up a "Thank you."

"You're Welcome. How do you feel?"

"Like I've crashed into a brick wall." Or something's crashed into me. "Do you know who did it?"

"Um…no. No I don't." I can tell she hesitated. She knows. But for some reason she's refraining from telling me. I better not push it.

"Ok. So…why is my face wet? It felt like I was swimming." She giggled a little.

"Well you had a fever and you were sweating. I tried cooling you down a little bit to make you feel better."

"That makes much more sense than what I was thinking." I feel stiff having been in this position for who God knows how long. I try moving a little but it only brings great pain in my chest.

"Ouch! What the hell."

"Omg are you ok? Don't move like that." She places a hand on my stomach and I get instant butterflies. I like that feeling. A lot. I blush a little and turn away for a second.

"What happened to my ribs? Are they broken?"

"No they aren't broken but one two of them are fractured and your wrist is sprained. You have a wrap on your wrist that you can adjust if needed which is a lot better than a caste in my opinion."

"Oh yeah. I don't need to look for things when it gets all itchy and stuff. Although there's still the fact that my wrist will be all scrawny and stuff like an old person when I take it off. Bleh." I made a funny face when I said that which got a laugh out of her.

"That's true. Oh, you have to change the wrap on your ribs every day after you shower. If you shower. And you have to put this cream stuff on your skin under if for some reason. I don't know if all that's true in a real hospital but that's what the nurse said. Might as well do it."

"Ok. That sounds easy enough I guess. Just shower and wrap 'em back up. Right?"

"Yeah. But it has to be pretty tight. Do you think you can do that without twisting and hurting yourself? Plus, your wrist might hurt a little. The nurse suggested I help if you needed it. Special exception…since we aren't supposed to see each other "naked"."

Hmmm…that. Is a good suggestion. I just so happen to like this nurse of ours now. what's better than being wet, with Miley's hands on me. Even if she is just putting this weird stuff on me and wrapping up my ribs. Better than nothing, eh?

"You're right. Maybe you should help." She turns her head away and I can tell she's trying to hide the fact that she's blushing. God, she's cute.

"Um…ok. You've been sleeping for about a day so maybe you'd like to shower now? Or later. It doesn't matter."

"I'll shower now. I'll call you when I need help." I flash a smile at her and head towards the bathroom.

**Miley's POV**

Wow. I can't believe I'm going to see her half naked! And get to touch her. This is crazy. I shouldn't even be doing this. But why not? I haven't talked to Lilly in days so I'm not even sure if we're still dating. I can't believe she would do this to Mickayla. It had to be her. Who else could it have been? She figured it out, she got pissed off and she kicked her ass. Now, unfortunately for Lilly, I get to take care of Mickayla. Whether she likes it or not. I hear the shower turn off. My palms are starting to sweat and I'm getting really nervous. She comes out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Hey, I put panties on but I can't get my arms around to put on my bra. Can you help?"

"Uumm…s-sure. N-no problem." Ah!

I stand up and walk over to her. She smells so good and looks sexy with wet hair. She's so fucking hot. Mmmm. I want her. I grab her bra and stand behind her, she drops her towel and waits for me to move it to the front her to allow her to put her arms through. Should I?

"What are you waiting for Stewart? An invitation? Go ahead."

I set her bra down and gently place my hands on her ribs, sliding them around to her tummy. I hear her gasp and I let my hands up a bit, afraid that I hurt her.

"No. Keep going."

I continue running my hands along her stomach, lightly dragging my nails over every inch. Down her sides, back up, tracing her belly button, and slide my way up towards her breasts. Her breathing starts to quicken and I can tell she likes it. I get up to her breasts and lightly squeeze them. This produces a quiet moan out of the damp girl in front of me. I continue playing with them for a little longer, taking her nipples in between my index finger and thumb and pinch them slightly. I pull on them and twist them, feeling them get harder while I play with them. I let my right hand fondle her breast again and then I let go of it, sliding it town her tummy once more. Only this time I go past her naval, to the hem of her panties. I tease her, pulling at the elastic waist band, letting the tips of my fingers wonder on and back out. I inch my way down her thigh, moving it in between her legs and pulling them apart. I let my hand glide over her pussy. I feel a wet spot over the tips of my finger.

"Ohhh, yes Miley."

I nibble her neck, sucking and licking it. Making sure to get her pulse point for every ounce of pleasure I can give her. I play with the waist band of her underwear and slide my hand into them. She willingly spreads her legs a bit farther for me to get more access to her wet pussy. I rub her swollen clit for a while, circling my fingers around it, rubbing up and down till it gets extremely sensitive. I can tell she's getting close and that's when I stop. I feel the wetness, sliding my fingers through her slit, then diving two of them into her pussy. I tease her, moving them in and out excruciatingly slow, making sure I hit her g-spot every time I pull out. She starts whimpering so I pick up speed, going as deep and hard as I can. She loves it. She's thrusting and grinding into my hand. Soon she starts cumming. I can feel her walls tighten around my fingers, squeezing like snake would its prey. I feel her cum on my fingers, warm, wet. I make sure to finish her off before taking them out. I go to lick my fingers clean but before they reach my mouth, she grabs my hand and does it for me. She smiles when she's done and says: "Your turn."

**Sorry for the shortness! I've been busy. I'm taking a trip to California soon to see my girlfriend. I just figured I should get this up just to hold you guys over. Sorry once again. I'm, doing my best. I hope you enjoy. J**


	13. End

**I think this might be the end. I feel no desire at all to write another chapter. I'm sorry. At least I got a little more out there for you. I know just leaving the story as it is really sucks but I'm too busy, I almost never have time to sit down and go online. So it has to stop. Again. I'm sorry about this. Hopefully you have found another, better story. Bye. **


End file.
